Kids At heart
by LethalxRose
Summary: The two People that Usagi thought would never sink down to that level. . . well just did! xXOne ShotXx


**!---My "Kids at Heart" One Shot---!**

**x-------------x--------------x--------------x------------x**

**"Mamoru. . ." The blonde odango haired girl, Usagi said softly.**

**"What is it Odango-Atama!?!?" he asked impatiently, his sapphire eyes never leaving the sight in front of him.**

**"Well. . . I was kinda thinking that me and you could go down to the Crown to meet the girls today" she answered as she cautiously placed a hand on his shoulder.**

**Mamoru only turned around for a spilt-second, his sapphire orbs meeting her crystal ones filled with concern. **

**"But I have to save Tokyo from Beryl's evil youma!" he protested in a now smoother voice.**

**Usagi's eyes grew cold as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him,"You have been saving Tokyo for the past 4 hours now!" she pouted.**

**The youma send an attack towards Tuxedo Mask who just barley dodges it when he spoke,"Usagi, Don't be like that! Its my job to save innocent people like it's your job as Sailor Moon!"**

**She soon grew tired of this nonsense and yelled,"No Mamoru! This is NOT your job! You need to get a life! I mean look around, and you thought my room was a mess!?!?"**

**He tore his eyes away from the sight to examine his surroundings, trash was piled everywhere, the floor was stained with God-Knows-What and on top of that his clothes were trashed.**

**A loud "boom" was herd before them and the black haired crime fighter turned to see what happened. His eyes grew wide as he jumped up from his couch,"Look what you did Usagi!! You distracted me and now all of Tokyo is going to blow up and its all your fault!" he snapped.**

**Usagi gasped at the way her always mature, sophisticated Mamo-chan was acting,"Its only a Sailor Moon Video Game!"she cried as tears started forming in her eyes"You seem to like that stupid game more then me!!" she whaled as tears erupted from her crystal blue orbs.**

**Instantly Mamoru got up and raced over to Usagi taking his Odango-Atama in his arms. Burying his head into her blonde hair he apologized,"I'm sorry Usagi. . I just got so wrapped up in that game. You know I love you right."**

**She nodded her head yes,"You and Ami where the two most mature people I know. . . and I never would of guessed you would be so obsessed with a video game!"**

**He shook his head,"I Know, I Know. . hey how about we go meet up with the girls like you wanted?" he asked, and as if on cue the doorbell to his apartment rang.**

**Usagi wiggled out of his arms and raced to the door opening it up to reveal all her 4 friends standing in the door way.**

**"We were wondering what was taking you so long odango!" Rei sighed as she stepped into the apartment. Followed by Makoto who handed Usagi a tray of Chocolate Chip cookies,"I made these for you guys!" she chirped. Bubbly Minako who gave her friend a hug and took a place on the couch. Ami was the last one in who stared at Mamoru's trashed apartment. "He got kinda to obsessed with the New Sailor Moon Video game" she answered sheepishly and then turned back to see her Mamo-chan still deep into his game, sighing Usagi shut the door behind Ami and spoke,"I guess he still-" she tried to say but notice how fast Ami flew over the couch and took a seat next to Mamoru grabbing the 2nd remote and plugging it in. "Your only on level 15!!" she laughed at Mamoru, who stuck out his tongue at her saying,"And what level may you be on Ms. Know-it-all"**

**"69" she gloated as they continued to play the game, oblivious to all the giggles surrounding them.**

**"I guess the most mature people we know are always kids at heart" Rei sighed as she watched the two.**

**Makoto started laughing until her sides hurt along with Minako.**

**Usagi just stood their dumbstruck. . . she just lost her best friend and boyfriend to a video game made after herself.**

**R&R Plwease. . . Its just that tiny lil button and a few tiny lil words will go a long way!**


End file.
